


Going dumb

by Barely_contained_panic



Series: Bakukami thing whatever idk [2]
Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Bakugou Feels Bad, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Kaminari Denki Angst, M/M, at the end, denki is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barely_contained_panic/pseuds/Barely_contained_panic
Summary: Denki does something stupid, Bakugo thinks back to their shared past and feels bad





	Going dumb

It was one fight, one stupid fight. He was angry, he knew he was making excuses. It shouldn’t even matter as it happened almost a year ago. It did matter though, it mattered then, it still matters. What he said was coming back to bite him in the ass.   
He was in a plastic chair with a light cushion on it, comfortable for fifteen minutes, but not for four hours. Leaning over the side of the hospital bed, peering at his fiancé. Plastic digging into his arms leaving imprints, but he refused to leave. Denki was an idiot, how could he do this?   
He’d gone off and overused his quirk again. Even though he didn’t usually go overboard much anymore, when he did it usually wasn’t that big of a deal. An hour in his ‘stupid mode’, some pain for him unfortently. Then he came out of it. He really fucked up this time. He was trying to take on multiple villains while waiting for backup, he didn’t listen to his body.   
It had been six hours. He got the call in the middle of work, choosing to ignore it. After he was done and listened to the voicemail he immediately went to the hospital. Once he was alone in the room with Denki he broke down. Bakugo didn’t normally break down but this was his fiancé for fucks sake. Denki tried to comfort him but it was hardly comforting to see his thumbs up and hear his ‘wheeyy’ when he knew Kaminari had been like this for two hours. After the first hour of him being there Denki fell asleep and Bakugo was left with his thoughts.  
Right now his mind was his own worst enemy, along to whoever did this to Denki. They were lucky they were in jail because they would not have liked what Bakugo would’ve done if he had found them. First his thoughts consisted of what would happen if Denki didn’t leave this state, as he didn’t particularly want to think about that he shoved it out of his mind. Next the memories came.   
Memories of when he was in his ‘stupid mode’, memories of happy moments between them. Next came the bad memories, the things Bakugo would rather forget. Fights, misunderstandings, personal issues floated around his head. No matter how much he wanted them to leave his mind always honed in on them. One in particular. He couldn’t remember what the original argument had been about, money, hero work, or furniture were the most likely options. It ended up dissolving into cutting remarks and insults. Denki and him both said some horrid things that day, but Bakugo’s had been the worst. That and the crying were the only clear things from that day.   
‘Maybe you should just overuse your stupid ass quirk and go dumb for good. At least people would like you then.’ He cringed just thinking about what he had said. He had known Denki’s worst fears and used them against the other. He couldn’t believe the other forgave him, after weeks of not talking, but still. Tears welled up in his eyes for the second time that day. That’s when he agreed to go to anger management, he never wanted to hurt Denki like that ever again. Though he knew however bad this was for him it was ten times worse for Denki. He could still think in his ‘stupid mode’, it was a little distorted and not all coherent but his thoughts were there. He just didn’t have enough cognitive abilities to do anything but a thumbs up. He wondered what he was thinking about. Was he scared? Was he in pain? Denki once mentioned it was painful but Bakugo never inquired further, does it get worse the longer it goes on? How did it hurt him? Was he okay while sleeping? Bakugo hoped so. He wondered if Kaminari would be out of it when he woke up, from that thought he got the urge to shake the man on the bed awake.   
Two more agonizing hours had passed of Bakugo crying, almost getting a hold of himself then losing it. He was tired. Tired physically and emotionally. He tried napping but kept jolting awake at the slightest sounds. Somewhere throughout the night Kaminari woke up. He seemed more aware but that might’ve been his sleep addled brain fooling him. 

With Kaminari being awake he himself got up, moved Kaminari slightly and got into the bed with him, holding a sandwich he got earlier in the night. He probably should’ve gotten something like soup instead, but he didn’t really think he’d have to feed Kaminari, thinking that Kaminari would be back to normal. Or well at least holding onto a sliver of hope that said he would be. Kaminari seemed to gain some control but he still wasnt speaking or moving. Bakugo held the sandwich in front of the other slowly feeding him. Kaminari’s arms and hands were by his side, probably not able to use them much still.  
“Thumbs up if you can understand me, Kami”  
Kaminari complied, thumbs up and let out a little ‘wheey’, Bakugo assumed it was to confirm his point even more. Bakugo nodded and Kaminari let his arms fall back to where they were.  
“Do you have to use the bathroom?”   
In response Kaminari put his thumbs back up. Bakugo sighed, getting up and going over to the other side of the bed to help Kaminari up. He picked him up, even though he knew Kaminari could probably still walk on his own.  
Once they were back in the room, side by side again, Bakugo decided to play some music he knew the other liked and he didn’t hate. After he laid his phone on the table next to him he wound an arm around his fiancé’s waist.   
“Jesus christ Pikachu if you ever do this again I’ll probably have a heart attack” he buried his head into the crook of Kaminari’s neck “You worry me too fucking much even when you aren’t doing stupid shit like this”   
“M’sorry” Bakugo’s head shot up so fast he conked Kaminari’s nose.   
“What”  
“I said im sorry” Kaminari’s arms lifted and curled around the one around his waist. Fuck, Bakugo was going to cry again.   
“Don’t be, idiot” He choked on a sob. Denki wiggled his way out of Bakugo’s loose grip, wiping the tears off his cheek with the pads of his fingers. “Fuck, I’m so happy, you have no fucking clue how worried I was. And I meant that, don’t fucking try a stunt like that ever again.”   
Kaminari smiled, putting his head on Bakugo’s shoulder, “Yes, sir” he laughed a little.   
On their way home the next morning Bakugo bombarded him with questions, sounding more like Deku than himself.   
“You said it hurt once”  
“What?”  
“You know, when you short circuit and shit”  
“Oh, yeah I mean it does”  
“How?”  
“Oh well usually I get pretty bad migraines from it.”   
“Oh”  
“It’s okay though, I mean I’m out of it now”  
“But what if you weren’t”  
“I...I don’t know”  
“You can’t do shit like that, you can’t permenantly fuck youself up. Be careful”  
“Yes I know, Katsuki”  
“Do you? You fucking pushed yourself when you knew backup was coming, you can’t just do that”  
“I know, I won’t, can you just drop it?”  
“....I’m just so glad your back, I can’t lose you to something like this. I- I don’t know what the hell I’d do”  
Kaminari grabbed his hand, “I won’t leave you, Kacchan” Bakkugo groaned at the nickname.  
“Really? Now you use it? Never mind you should leave”   
Kaminari just shrugged while giggling “Nope, can’t get rid of me now”  
Bakugo grumbled, under his breath “I guess there could be worse things”  
“Aww you love me” Denki put his free hand up to his chest, dramatically.  
“I love a dumbass”  
“I’ll take it! I love you too”


End file.
